magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Roc
Enormous birds of prey, wild rocs will sometimes carry off a sheep from a village's flock. This usually only happens if food is scarce; their hunting grounds reach from Silva Forest to the high mountains. Rocs are known to be very dangerous by common folk, but if trained, they can have very calm temperaments. If attacked or startled, however, they do pose a significant threat. Their senses can easily be heightened, and rocs are too large for any human to control. Powerful enough to carry their magi through the skies, rocs make lethal companions, though they are becoming increasingly difficult to find. They hide their eggs high in the mountains, and explorers do not dare to venture near their nesting grounds often. Rocs are fiercely protective of their nests, and will attack anyone who approaches their enormous eggs. Egg Delicately spotted, this egg seems like that of a bird, only much larger. Hatchling Even as a hatchling, this winged creature is very large. Its beak is wickedly curved and sharp, and already it has begun to run and open its wings, attempting flight. Though this youngling still spends most of its time in the nest you have made for it, you can tell this bird will become a powerful adult. It eats a tremendous amount of food, keeping you quite busy. Soon it will have to learn to hunt for itself, following the others of its kind into the forest. It loves to play with the gryphon hatchlings, searching through tall grasses in search of insects and worms. You groom this hatchling daily, and you've come to suspect it could carry you - maybe even while in flight. It follows you around most of the time, and enjoys clinging to your shoulder. Its talons are quite sharp, and soon it will be too big to carry. Adult With huge wings and a body to match, this adult roc is a formidable predator. Claws large enough to carry a human prove useful in battle, and this giant bird has little trouble bearing you on its back. Most of the day it hunts, returning to the Keep to rest and spend time with the other creatures. Silva Forest and some of the mountains are the hunting grounds for the large birds, and it's a good thing that they can manage on their own; they eat a tremendous amount of food. Adult rocs help feed the younger ones, and teach them how to hunt. Like most magical creatures, only one egg comes from a breeding, so each youngling is important. The largest trees around the Keep cradle massive nests, and rocs are very protective of their nesting areas. The only animals not intimidated by the size of these creatures are the gryphons, who enjoying wheeling in the sky with them, and occasionally hunting together. Breeding Additional Information *No. 46 *Obtained from Remy's Inn for 2,150 *Released: August 2009 *Sprites: Niwer *Description: Damien *Origins: Roc is an enormous legendary bird of prey in the popular mythology of the Middle East. *Trivia: **In the past creatures' names were not shown in Remy's Inn and it was sold as a "Speckled Egg" Category:2009 Creatures Category:Shop-born Category:Artist: Niwer Category:Birds